


The Demon Inside Me

by Carrie_Whithouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Dean, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Original Character Death(s), Sam Winchester-centric, Sick Sam Winchester, Trials of Hell
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrie_Whithouse/pseuds/Carrie_Whithouse
Summary: E se ci fosse stato un altro modo per trasformare Dean in un demone anziché la sua morte?





	

THE DEMON INSIDE ME

 

Non avrebbe dovuto farlo sin dall'inizio.

Preso da un panico a cui non era abituato, Castiel iniziò ad estrarre l'ago dal collo di Sam prima di essere fermato da Sam medesimo.

 

“Sam, il tuo corpo sta tornando allo stato in cui era prima dell'intervento di Gadreel. Sei non mi fermo adesso tu...”

 

“Lo so, Cas” rispose Sam esausto.

 

“No, tu non capisci! Il tuo corpo cederà sotto il tuo stesso peso” Castiel sembrava disperato.

 

“Allora morirò. Ma almeno morirò sapendo di aver fatto la scelta giusta, di aver fatto del bene per una volta, di... di non aver deluso Dean”. Sam rispose sull'orlo del pianto. Una lacrima gli sfuggì e Castiel la raccolse e la allontanò da quel volto già deturpato dall'effetto delle prove che ora ricominciava a versarsi sul suo essere.

 

“Sam, non posso permettere che tu faccia questo a te stesso”

 

“Puoi. T-ti prego... Non ti fermare” rispose Sam a Castiel prima di prendere tra le sue mani tremanti la siringa e spingerla più in profondità, cercando di continuare ciò che Castiel non aveva il coraggio di fare.

 

“Ti prego, Cas... Posso affrontare questo” disse infine Sam abbandonando le braccia lungo i fianchi.

 

“No, no. Non puoi. Come non potevi affrontare l'ultima prova senza morire. Ci siamo già passati, Sam. E' solo perchè tu pensavi di potercela fare che adesso siamo a questo punto”

 

“Ti prego... Non ti fermare” decise di rispondere Sam biascicando un po' le parole e sibilando poi dal nuovo dolore che gli provocò l'ago conficcato nel suo collo.

\- - -

Castiel vide la siringa riempirsi della grazia di Gadreel solo un attimo prima di sentire improvvisamente Sam rilassarsi sul lettino e accorgersi che era svenuto.

Il suo petto era ansante ad ogni respiro che prendeva, il suo volto era una maschera di sudore e sangue e il suo corpo era scosso da capo a piedi da brividi causati, probabilmente, da una rinnovata febbre.

Togliendo lentamente l'ago dal collo di Sam ( e causandogli un'altra scarica di dolore), Castiel pose la siringa nell'apposito contenitore e lo richiuse per poi allontanarsi per completare l'incantesimo lasciando Sam disteso sul lettino da solo.

Velocemente pose la grazia nella ciotola e recitò le parole al fine di completare l'incantesimo.

Non appena fu tutto fatto, tornò a controllare Sam che non si era mosso di un millimetro e ora sembrava nemmeno respirare.

 

“Sam?” disse Castiel. Lo scosse un po', ma Sam non rispose, ne mosse la testa che ciondolava di lato.

 

"Sam!". Ha ripetuto con più urgenza. Sam ha dato nessun segno di voler svegliarsi. Castiel controllò di nuovo che ci fosse battito e sussultò quando non ne sentì alcuno.

 

“Sammy?” venne una voce titubante da dietro l'angelo sconvolto.

 

“Cas, cos'è successo?” chiese preoccupato Dean facendo qualche passo avanti.

 

Castiel rimase in silenzio, forse vergognandosi troppo per ammettere ad alta voce di aver ucciso suo fratello.

Si voltò lentamente, lacrime scendevano lentamente sul suo volto per la prima volta da quando ne aveva memoria.

 

“Mi dispiace, Dean. Io-”

 

“No, no, nonono... Per favore Cas, non dirmi che-” si interruppe con un singhiozzo il giovane.

 

“Mi dispiace” fu tutto quello che disse Castiel prima di voltarsi e andarsene lasciando Dean a salutare, questa volta per sempre, il suo fratellino.

 

“NO!” fu l'urlo addolorato di Dean a far crollare l'angelo a terra, troppo dolore da sopportare per riuscire persino a stare in piedi.

 

Castiel si sentiva un assassino. Avrebbe potuto fermarsi, non completare l'incantesimo, ma l'aveva fatto. Il suo compito era quello di trovare Gadreel ora e lo avrebbe portato a termine.

 

\- - -

 

Quella sera Dean piangeva da solo la morte del suo fratellino mentre vedeva il suo corpo bruciare. Non poteva fare nulla. Era finita. Sam era morto. Non sarebbe tornato più e lui era costretto a vivere per sempre.

I suoi occhi acquosi si volsero a nero mentre un ghigno spaventoso iniziò ad incorniciargli il volto.

 

La sua vendetta sarebbe stata la più terribile che la razza umana avrebbe visto.


End file.
